Gaergorus Gargantes
Bloodthirster Gaergorus Gargantes is a Mantaryan commander operating under the command of Triarch Visenya Maegyr. Volantis sent ravens to the Targaryen cities of Meereen & Yunkai regarding a deal to reclaim the Demon Roads for usage in trade between their cities. Mantarys was also informed of the matter, and agreed upon the proposal, hoping to benefit from finally being recognized by their kinsmen and from the trade they'd bring. When Volantis arrived outside the gates of Mantarys and emissary was sent, informing the city's government that it was time to make good on their promises. After a day of deliberation the city of monsters dispatched two thousand of their Mantaryan heavy infantry under the command of Gaergorus. He quickly found a place at Visenya's side, and among her inner circle of officers and confidants. Appearance & Character Gaergorus is a truly monstrous individual. Like many of his people he is cruelly mutated by the effects of living in close proximity to the shattered remains of the Valyrian peninsula. Gaergorus is by all means a freak of nature, he stands at enormous height and weights more than two grown men. His upper torso is huge and his arms and legs are thick with coiled muscle. He is Valyrian in nature, in the strictest of senses possessing the purple eyes and silver hair that are telltale signs of his ancestry. However his grotesque appearance overpowers any latent "beauty" those hereditary features might create. He possesses twin heads, sharing space on his thick neck. They seem to share one intellect, finishing each other's sentences and often alternating words. It is unknown if these heads jointly share control of his body in combat, but they can look in independent directions to scan a larger field of vision than a normal man. It is perhaps the only positive aspect of Gaergorus' mutations. In addition to all of this, the man is of a keenly ugly sort. His faces and arms are riddled with hundreds of scars, his noses have broken a dozen times each, and warty growths mire his neck and back. In battle Gaergorus dons a massive set of plate armor. Hooked and spike, it is adorned the bones and skulls of those he has slain. He wields a massive curved sword with a wicked blade, and a huge tower shield ringed in sharp spikes that he favors as a bludgeon and blade when necessary. He claims his shield is forged from the carved bones of an ancient dragon, it is black and ominous enough to match his claims. Despite his brutish appearance Gaergorus is of at least average intelligence. He has some slight difficulty speaking, preferring to keep his sentences short and direct, often alternating words between heads as he barks his orders. However he is more than capable of understanding and acting out complex commands and battlefield orders, although he does so with his own brutish flare. He has taken a liking to Triarch Maegyr in his time in her service, growing to respect her despite her outward appearance as merely another Valyrian beauty. It is not fully known what else Gaergorus enjoys, although battle is possibly top of his list. He delights in combat, using his strength and size to overpower his opponents. He is known to tear the heads off defeated foes and drink the blood of his enemy, as he did to the Corsair King during the Siege of Bhorash. Category:House Gargantes Category:Mantaryan Category:Essosi